


Tacca chantieri

by bedtimefanfic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Language of Flowers, NOT a sex pollen thing, there's only one line that makes this superbat though, title is not fancy that's just the flower's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtimefanfic/pseuds/bedtimefanfic
Summary: Clark brings home a flower that's ... unusual. Bruce has never come across this particular species before and Clark is happy to tell him about it.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Tacca chantieri

Clark patiently watched as Bruce stared at the deep purple flower placed on the table between them, fingers twitching to reach out and touch it.

"What is this?" Bruce conceded to ask.

"A flower," Clark answered, smirking. "Do you like it?"

"I see it's a flower," Bruce replied. It wasn't lost on Clark that he ignored the question. "But what is it?"

" _Tacca chantieri_ ," Clark replied. "And you didn't answer. Do you _like_ it?"

Bruce ran his fingers lightly around the petals. "I appreciate the gift," he said, still not looking up from the plant. "Thank you. I like it."

Clark hadn't been looking for thanks but he smiled to himself and watched as his husband continued to examine the flower with a careful interest. He leaned in to smell it, and came away with a half-smile, and a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"The flower is native only to Southeast Asia," Clark informed him. "I found it in Thailand."

Bruce hummed his acknowledgement and ran his fingers gently through the long filaments which sprang out wildly from the heart of the flower.

"I've never seen it," he admitted. "Where in Thailand?"

"Near Lampang."

"Hmm."

Clark let him think for a moment and rest his head on his hands to simply look. It _was_ fascinating, almost hypnotizing.

"It's supposed to represent strength, protectiveness, and transformation," Clark said, smiling despite trying to keep a straight, cool face. "And channelling one's anger in a direction of goodness, compassion."

Bruce moved only his eyes up to stare at Clark. "Really."

"Mm-hmm. And what's more," Clark continued. "It's supposed to help eliminate dread and insecurity."

Bruce just looked at him for a moment.

"Well, I'll let you know if that works," he said dryly, but still smiling.

"But on the other hand, it might invite dark spirits into the home of one who finds the flower," Clark added. "Some people are very, _very_ superstitious about it."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "I take it you don't subscribe to those beliefs," he said.

"It grew on me," Clark answered.

He went around the table to wrap an arm around Bruce's shoulders and asked with anticipation, "Do you want to know what its common name is?"

"What is its common name?"

Clark leaned down to answer with amusement.

"The black bat orchid."

**Author's Note:**

> it's a real flower my friends
> 
> check it out: https://www.morflora.com/bat-flower/  
> https://www.lotuswei.com/blogs/blog/flowers-black-bat-flower-essence
> 
> you will not regret reading more about it
> 
> here's just a picture if you're interested in that: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b9/5c/db/b95cdbc4a96e35262f1ad39933f57667.jpg
> 
> i hope you all have a great day :D


End file.
